pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW005: Triple Leaders, Team Threats!
Triple Leaders, Team Threats Episode Plot In this episode Ash has his first gym battles with Chili, Cress and Cilan. Ash enters Striaton City with Iris. He begins to wonder where the Pokémon Gym is located. At that time, a green haired boy named Cilan appears and takes an interest on Ash's Pikachu. When Ash asks the location of the Gym Cilan leads him there. But the Gym turns out to be a restaurant. Two other boys ( which happened to Chili and Cress) make Ash sit down when he says "I have a request!" knowing he will ask for a Gym battle and waiter him. Confused and annoyed by the boys he yells "I want a Gym battle!!". Suddenly the restaurant becomes a Gym with the three boys Cilan, Chili, and Cress as the Gym Leaders. Cilan says that Ash can fight with only one person. Seeing Ash who wants to win all three, Cress says Ash can battle all three but has to win in two battles to win the badge. Happy with this idea Ash begins his battle. Ash first meets Chili in battle and sends out Tepig. Ash tells Tepig to Tackle Pansear but this attack has less effect on Pansear. Pansear retaliates with a Fire Punch hurting Tepig. Pansear uses Flamethrower and Tepig uses Ember. Flamethrower wins the Ember and attacks Tepig. After this, Chili tells Pansear to use Dig. A confused Tepig is hit by Pansear from underneath. Ash tells Tepig to keep running. This works for some time but Tepig is hit again by Pansear and flies away. Ash tells Tepig to jump in to the hole Pansear dug and Tepig does so. A surprised Chili sees Tepig coming out having a firm bite on Pansear's tail. Chili tells Pansear to slam Tepig on the floor which it does successfully. But Tepig still standing, whirls Pansear by its tail and throws it on the ground and uses Ember upon Ash's command. With another speedy Tackle, Tepig slams Pansear to the wall and wins the battle. Cress was next to face Ash. The Pokémon he chose was Panpour. Realizing that Pikachu may have an advantage over Water-types, he decides to send Pikachu in. However the battle was extremely difficult and, even though he had the type advantage, Ash lost. The score was tied and the next match would decide it. Ash's final opponent was Cilan and he brought out his Pansage. Ash decided to go with Oshawatt. Cilan proved to be one tough opponent and things were just about to get worse, because when Cilan talks about tasting time, it was a sign that his victory was assured. Cilan told Pansage to use SolarBeam. The episode ends as Pansage was charging up the SolarBeam's power. Debuts Humans *Cilan *Chili *Cress Pokémon *Pansage *Pansear *Panpour Major Events *Ash and Iris meet Cilan. *Ash challenges Chili, Cress and Cilan to a Gym Battle. Trivia *This is the first episode in which Ash battles three Gym Leaders in a single episode. *This is the only episode where Ash loses to a Gym Leader (Cress) and doesn't take a rematch. *This episode aired in English a day between the European and American release dates of Pokemon Black and White Versions. *Beginning in this episode, the Black & White Who's That Pokemon? has the Pokémon saying their name after being revealed, but in the US version only. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Snivy Gallery﻿ mon we'll battle against? Aw man I'm so stoked! This is gonna be great! Let's go!" BW005_9.jpg|"So tell me where's the gym?" BW005_10.jpg|"Whoa! Iris! The gym... lets see... er..." BW005_11.jpg|"All ready to go but you don't know where you're going just like a kid" BW005_13.jpg|*Iris feeds Axew whilst a voice calls out* "Say, an Axew!" BW005_14.jpg| BW005_17.jpg|"Soft skin as fresh as new grass tusks like newly sprouted young shoots and future as bright and limitless as the early morning sun, the perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature!" BW005_18.jpg|"Wow! Thanks so much!" BW005_19.jpg|*A green haired boy dressed as a waiter gasps in shock* BW005_20.jpg|"A Pikachu?! It's a Pikachu!" BW005_21.jpg|"First time I've seen one up close! Hello there!" BW005_23.jpg| BW005_25.jpg|"Say you've really got yourself a rare Pok mon y'know? BW005_26.jpg|"Well you see we're from Kanto. My name's Ash. Pikachu's my special partner." BW005_29.jpg|"How do you do? My name's Cilan. A Pok mon Connessieur" BW005_30.jpg|"Pok mon Connessieur? What's that mean?" BW005_31.jpg|"Of course! What a kid!" BW005_32.jpg|"Not surprising at all! It's a job that isn't really known outside of the Unova Region." BW005_33.jpg|"I use my knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility between trainers and their Pok mon. I then help them form closer relationships!" BW005_34.jpg|"And that's the job of a Pok mon Connessieur. BW005_35.jpg|"So waddaya think about Pikachu and me?" BW005_36.jpg|"I'm sure you'll say we're perfect!" BW005_37.jpg|"Why are you wasting your time with that? Remember why we came here?" BW005_38.jpg|"Oh yeah, guess you're right. So do you know where the Striaton Gym is Cilan? I'm here to challenge it!" BW005_40.jpg|*chuckles* "I see, that explains it. I'll take you there! Follow me! BW005_42.jpg|"Here we are!" BW005_43.jpg|"Awesome! Yes!" BW005_44.jpg| BW005_45.jpg|*Ash opens the door* "Let's Battle!" BW005_46.jpg|*The room stare at him* BW005_47.jpg BW005_48.jpg|"Huh? Hold on!" BW005_49.jpg|*Even Iris is in disbelief* "This is the Striaton Gym?!" BW005_50.jpg|*A red haired boy appears dressed the same as Cilan* "Hi! Welcome!" BW005_51.jpg|*A wavy blue haired boy appears dressed the same as the red haired boy and Cilan* "Welcome Friends!" BW005_52.jpg|"Please make yourself at home!" BW005_53.jpg|*Ash is confused and is pushed through by Cilan* "But?!" BW005_54.jpg|*And is made to sit down by Cilan* "Comfy?" BW005_55.jpg|*The Red Haired Boy appears* "So are you all ready to order?" BW005_56.jpg|*Then the Wavy Blue Haired Boy appears offering a menu* "May I start you off with something to drink?" BW005_57.jpg|"No thanks, I think..." *Ash replies" "Change your mind? I highly recommend the Soda Pop" BW005_58.jpg|"No thanks, not thirsty." BW005_59.jpg|"Alright, we have a reasonably priced lunch menu." BW005_60.jpg|"Not hungry either." BW005_61.jpg|*Both the boys start talking at the same time offering lots* BW005_63.jpg|*Some girls chat and giggle* "Who's that young boy?" "Not too cool!" BW005_64.jpg|*The boys continue to offer...* BW005_65.jpg|*Ash is livid and can't take anymore* BW005_66.jpg|*And loses his temper* BW005_67.jpg|"YARRGHHH!" BW005_68.jpg|"I JUST WANNA HAVE A STRIATON CITY GYM BATTLE!!" BW005_69.jpg|"Gym Battle?" BW005_70.jpg|"That's what I said." BW005_71.jpg|"I'm thinking this would be a good time to go. C'mon Pikachu." BW005_72.jpg|"Just a minute!" BW005_73.jpg|"Huh?" BW005_74.jpg| BW005_75.jpg|"Alright then Ash..." BW005_76.jpg|"I'll grant your request!" BW005_77.jpg|*they sigh romantically* BW005_78.jpg|"So you're a challenger?" BW005_79.jpg|"You'll receive a welcome as pleasant and hearted as the 'noon day sun" BW005_80.jpg|"Sooo dreamy!!" BW005_81.jpg|"No I think we should be cool... BW005_82.jpg|"Like a refreshing glass of water chilled of course!" BW005_83.jpg|"I can't believe we get to see another battle today" "Yeah it's like the happiest day of my life" "I can't wait to see it" BW005_84.jpg|"Pikachu what are they talking about?" BW005_85.jpg|"This is the Striaton Gym." BW005_86.jpg|"And the three of us." "We're triplet brothers" *Altogether* "And we're the gym leaders!" BW005_87.jpg|"Three brothers and all three of them are gym leaders?!" BW005_88.jpg|*Altogether* "Now it's... BW005_89.jpg|showtime!" BW005_90.jpg|*Ash gasps in amazement* BW005_91.jpg|*Iris does the same* BW005_92.jpg| BW005_93.jpg| BW005_94.jpg| BW005_95.jpg|"Let's Watch" BW005_96.jpg|"So now is the time for you to select your battle opponent." BW005_97.jpg|"I get to choose...?" BW005_98.jpg|"That's correct, me..." BW005_99.jpg|"Or Chilli..." BW005_100.jpg|"Or Cress" BW005_101.jpg|"You can battle any one of us. Our rules states if your victorious against the one you choose, you will earn the trio badge." BW005_102.jpg|"Time to meet our Pok mon partners. BW005_103.jpg|Heat's on!" BW005_104.jpg|*Pansear says it's name* BW005_105.jpg|"Here's the Pok mon I'll be using BW005_106.jpg|Make a Splash" BW005_107.jpg|*Panpour says it's name* BW005_108.jpg| BW005_109.jpg BW005_110.jpg BW005_111.jpg BW005_112.jpg BW005_113.jpg BW005_114.jpg BW005_115.jpg BW005_116.jpg BW005_117.jpg BW005_118.jpg BW005_119.jpg BW005_120.jpg BW005_121.jpg BW005_122.jpg BW005_123.jpg BW005_124.jpg BW005_125.jpg BW005_126.jpg BW005_127.jpg BW005_128.jpg BW005_129.jpg BW005_130.jpg BW005_131.jpg BW005_132.jpg BW005_133.jpg BW005_134.jpg BW005_135.jpg BW005_136.jpg BW005_137.jpg BW005_138.jpg BW005_139.jpg BW005_140.jpg BW005_141.jpg BW005_142.jpg BW005_143.jpg BW005_144.jpg BW005_145.jpg BW005_146.jpg BW005_147.jpg BW005_148.jpg BW005_149.jpg BW005_150.jpg BW005_151.jpg BW005_152.jpg BW005_153.jpg BW005_154.jpg BW005_155.jpg BW005_156.jpg BW005_157.jpg BW005_158.jpg BW005_159.jpg BW005_160.jpg BW005_161.jpg BW005_162.jpg BW005_163.jpg BW005_164.jpg BW005_165.jpg BW005_166.jpg BW005_167.jpg BW005_168.jpg BW005_169.jpg BW005_170.jpg BW005_171.jpg BW005_172.jpg BW005_173.jpg BW005_174.jpg }} Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes with gym battles